This invention relates to a valve assembly or hydrant which is particularly suitable for, although not limited to, use in conditions where freezing temperatures may be encountered, such as in water supply systems for snowmaking equipment and the like as commonly used in ski resort areas.
Hydrants for use in conjunction with snowmaking equipment have traditionally suffered from several disadvantages. Certain designs were prone to failure under freezing conditions owing to freezing up of certain components, other designs were difficult to service and required the digging up of the entire valve assembly to allow replacement of certain parts. The fouling of the closure and control assembly, the result of debris in the supply water, has been a common problem. Many designs were also not capable of providing for accurate and stable control of the flow under the range of pressures likely to be encountered during use.